Difference
by GuiltyPleazures95
Summary: Kathrina CLearwater is Seth's twin sister, who is an alcoholic. Jacob Black is her crush. What'll happen when she see's Renesmee, her niece, flirting with Jake? T for Language and underage drinking


Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Corona, or In Another Life

Every single day, I have to watch Renesmee Freaking Cullen flirt with Jacob Black. Every. Single. Day.

You know, moving in with the Clearwaters three years ago was something I was happy about. I finally had a family. Sue is my biological mom, and Harry was my stepdad. Now my stepdad is Charlie Swan, which makes his daughter, Bella Cullen, my half-sister,and that makes her fifteen year old daughter Renesmee Cullen, my neice. So basically, I'm watching my niece trying to seduce my best friend/ crush. It's not a pretty sight.

I felt a knife drive through my heart with each laugh, touch, and word that was exchanged.

" Looks like you could use this," Leah murmured while handing me a beer. Look at that. Im a seventeen year old drunk. Hooray for me.

I smiled a thanks and gladly took the Corona bottle. My mom shook her head. Just because she didn't stop me from drinking, doesn't mean she's not worried about me and my sobriety.

I traced the ring with my middle finger.

" Hey." Embry greeted. In response, I lifted my beer bottle. Embry rolled his eyes and skipped over to Leah.

I saw Renesmee whispering things to Jacob. I groaned in frustration and chugged down my beverage.

" Look Kathrina! It's the video from the end of freshman year!" Jared practically shrieked. Of course he'd remember that year. He got to beat my ex's ass. Too bad THAT wan't on tape.

JAred popped in the video and everyone sat down as the video started.

_" Hey! It's the last day of Freshman year!" I screamed at the camera._

I chuckled as I watched this.

_" UH.... sis?" Seth said with a hint of embarrasment on his face as he stood next to me._

_" Yes oh so loving twin brother?" I screamed._

_" You forgot your pants" he said._

_I let out a scream._

Everyone was cat calling as they saw Embry zoom in on me in my black boy shorts and skin tight purple tank top.

_I came back down wearing a plaid skirt and a black short sleeve shirt along with flats._

_I hopped into the car and we drove away._

" That's the end of it right?" I asked.

Then it continued.

_" You little asshole!" Jared growled._

_Mike was cowering against a tree, Jessica behind him._

_" You cheated on my best friend. You're gonna pay twerp" JAred spat._

_Jared threw countless punches at Mike's face._

_The camera turned to find me already halfway down the street._

" Wow. SO it's over now right?" I questioned, until another part of the video played.

_The alley was dark and all that could be heard was sobbing, and a voice comforting the sobbing person. _

_" Kathrina, you deserve someone better" Jake murmured. Then he muttered something along the lines of ' someone like me.'_

_" He cheated because I refused sex!" I sobbed._

_Then the video ended._

I hadn't stayed in the room for the whole thing. I was in the kitchen grabbing another beer. I opened the bottle and wandered into the living room where there was dead silence. I chugged down the beer.

I sat back down as Jared silently popped in another video. Which video..... no!!!!!

_I was obviously being taped in secret._

_"I have known you, my whole life, when we were ten you said you'd make me your wife. Eight years later you won me over, just as i took the world on my shoulders" I sang._

_I flipped the page in my songbook and continued._

_" I got used to living without you, and all those phone calls and dreaming about you, always said that you were my man to be, but i guess, i was in love with your memory" I sang through tears._

This was the day I found out Jake was dating Renesmee.

The video stopped and I could feel the stares. I groaned in frustration.

" Who taped that?!!!!!" I screeched, beyond furious. They would have to come up with a new emotion.

No one answered.

I growled and grabbed my third beer. I chugged it down and everyone was quiet. Again.

After about ten minutes, I had managed to drink three more beers. I knew I was drunk and I felt really weird. Next thing I know, everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and groaned. I wasn't at home. I was at the Black's residence. My brain was pounding inside my skull. I reached for my cell phone but a warm hand stopped me.

" Dont you dare" he whispered.

I realized he was directly beneath me. I yelped in surprise.

" We didnt!!!!!" I screeched.

Jacob chuckled.

" No. We didnt" he muttered. I tried to get off but his arms locked me in place.

" What is your problem?" He hissed. I glared at him, tears spilling over.

" What's my problem? My problem is that the one guy I thought was different is all over my fucking niece!!!!!!!" I yelled. Jacob's eyes widened.

" What? I am not all over Renesmee! She wants to get closer to Seth!" He yelled.

" Im different from Newton. Im me. IM yours. Cant you understand that!" He plead.

I closed my eyes as he let go and walked to the kitchen. He brought me a cup of coffee.

" Drink it. Leah's on her way to pick you up" he grumbled.

I chugged down the coffee and my head didnt hurt that much.

I pulled my cell out to see I had one new text message. From Jacob?

I opened it up.

To: You

From: Jake

**The difference between me and those other guys? Im not afraid to say I love you Kathrina Aelexa Clearwater, and I want to know if you'll go out with me.**

Recieved at: 1:09 pm

I looked at the time. It was one ten pm.

I closed my phone and looked at Jacob. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

" Of course" I whispered.

" Another difference? I have someone special" he whispered.

I smiled as the door opened and as I was being towed away, I heard Billy Black yell ' well took you long enough.'

So what'd you think? Was it good? R and R!


End file.
